<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Destined to Be Forgotten by perceotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490606">A Night Destined to Be Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceotic/pseuds/perceotic'>perceotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Dream Smp, M/M, NOT THE PEOPLE - Freeform, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, fluff with underlying angst, kiss under the stars, soft, this is their characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceotic/pseuds/perceotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalr spends a beautiful Valentine's Day with Sapnap before he slips away into time once again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Destined to Be Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is not about the real people, it is about their DSMP characters, made evident by themes of time travel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl should have spent his day preparing for his journey through time that was scheduled tonight, but all he wanted to do was spend Valentine’s Day with Sapnap. They had lazed in bed for hours, entangled in each other’s arms enjoying the empty bliss. Subpoena had dozed off again, and Karl slipped out of the covers, quietly making breakfast and humming a love song he’d heard once. </p><p>A loud yawn echoed through the small house, and Sapnap emerged from the bedroom with ruffled hair and tired eyes. </p><p>“Good morning, gorgeous.” His arms wrapped around Karl’s waist, his head tucking into the crook of his neck. “Are you making breakfast?” His words were muffled into the other man’s shoulder, and he smiled into his skin. </p><p>“Of course, love. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Karl turned his head and pressed a soft kiss into the dark mass of hair brushing against his face, eliciting a whispered hum. He turned his focus back to the stove, occasionally tracing his thumbs over Sapnap’s hands interlocked over his stomach. </p><p>The morning passed in a blissful daze, the two of them just enjoying each other’s company, making gentle quips and flirtatious jokes. Sapnap was glad for the extra peaceful time, completely oblivious to the silent guilt pooling in Karl’s stomach for his inevitable midnight abandonment. Before he slipped away into time though, he was going to make sure Sapnap was happy.</p><p>Karl sat on the couch, reading a story out loud to Sapnap, running his finger’s absentmindedly through the thick hair curled around the head resting in his lap. The words seemingly blurred together in Karl’s reading, interrupted only by periodic pauses in which he stopped reading to stare at Sapnap’s face, tracing his blue eyes over every feature, memorizing his face. </p><p>He will not forget him. He can’t forget him. He’s allowed small memories and details to slide from his grasp, but he refused to let his love go. He couldn’t handle it. He needed him, more than he needed water or food or air. He knew that as long as he held onto Sapnap, he would never truly lose himself. </p><p>“Hey, Sap.” he shook the younger man’s shoulder, littering kisses across his face. “I have a surprise for dinner.” His bleary eyes opened slowly, and he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Karl’s lips. </p><p>“Mmm, a surprise? Sounds amazing.” His voice was low and tired, raspy from his nap. </p><p>“You’re beautiful. Now let’s go.” He pulled up the sleepy man from the couch, pressing kisses to his knuckles as he intertwined their fingers, tugging him out of the house and away from the buildings of the city. </p><p>They approached a large picnic blanket, lanterns scattered around in the grass, and plates and glasses laid out. Sapnap’s eyes lit up as he turned to Karl, a broad smile stretching across his face.<br/>“Karl! It’s incredible!!” His eyes followed the horizon, and his breath hitched when he saw thousands of stars littered across the inky sky, scanning the span of the galaxies above their heads. </p><p>“I’m so glad, Sap. I wanted you to be able to see all the stars, so you can see how much I love you. Because no matter how many stars are up there, I love you more than all of them.” Karl leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the others lips, tracing his thumb over his sharp cheekbones. </p><p>“I love you, Karl. Happy Valentine’s day.” The tenderness of the moment lingering, they sit on the picnic blanket, eating and talking and laughing, Karl clinging to every word and giggle that falls through his lover’s lips, love dripping from his tongue like honey with every perfectly chosen response. </p><p>They clear the dishes and lay on their backs, tucked into each other's arms like puzzle pieces, watching the stars in peaceful silence, the air filled with adoration.<br/>“You’re my world, Sapnap.” The soft words break the quiet, a sort of sadness hinting at their edges. </p><p>“And you’re mine, forever and always.” The younger man turns to face his love, and his deep eyes reflect back every star in that moment, burning with a fiery passion behind them. He takes Karl’s face gently in his hand, and kisses him, pouring his emotions into his lips, molding them to the other’s. </p><p>Karl feels a tear run down his own cheek as his lips move against Sapnap’s, trying his best to tattoo this memory into his brain. He doesn’t want to ever forget this moment. <br/>They lie together under the stars for a bit longer before returning to their home, curling into their bed together, wrapped up tightly in each other’s arms.</p><p>After Sapnap is deeply asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, his heart beating in his chest, Karl slips out of bed, racing to his beloved library. Tears glide down his face as he feels himself getting pulled through time, memories he cherishes loosening in his mind as his vision goes white, and all that remains in the library is books.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>